You Are the Key to my Heart
by Rozee96
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Charlotte, Charlie for short, who as moved to La Push Because of her father's job. she meets the wolf pack while at the beach. she meets paul. does he imprint on her? read it find out! All Human/werewolf. please read!
1. Chapter 1: Car Accidents

Chapter 1: Car Accidents

_"Mommy, mommy!"_

_"What sweetie I'm going as fast as I can."_

_"I know, I know, but can you pleeeeease go faster?!"_

_"I'm trying! I'm trying-". It happened so fast. All I heard was a long horn that was coming from a tractor-trailer, and then everything went black._

I shot up from my bed. All i could see was blackness. I looked at the clock, it read 3:42 am. I could feel the cold sweat running down my face. My heart was going one hundred miles a minute and I couldn't catch my breath. That dream still haunts me to this day. I was nine years old when it happened. It was all my fault too. It was a cold day in Connecticut, snowy as usual in the winter. We had a snow day at my school, so it was closed. I wanted to go to my best friend's house that day to play in the snow. Her name was Sarah. She lived a few miles away but still went to my elementary school. Because she lived far away we always had to take the highway to get to her house. My mom decided to drive me because my dad was at work. My brother, Carter, was in the car too. He was six years old. When I told my mom to go faster, she looked at me and laughed at my enthusiasm. I was in the back seat. She wasn't watching the road and swerved into the other lane and there was a tractor-trailer coming it honked but my mom couldn't get out the way fast enough. She was hit head on and died in an instant, while my brother and I survived. I hated this nightmare. I had it almost every night. The only time I had a restful night of sleep was rare. After rolling around for quite a while, sleep overtook me.

The next morning woke to a blazing sun and a massive, throbbing headache. The smell of eggs and bacon emanated out of the kitchen throughout the whole house. I got up and went to take a shower. I put it on cold because I was still sweating from that nightmare. It felt good against my warm skin. I got dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pair of black converse, and a pinstriped button up shirt, where the sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. I put my long straight strawberry blonde hair that went to my waist into a pony tale, letting my side bangs fall as they may. It was the same color as my mothers. My skin was very honey toned just like hers aswell. I put on some natural looking makeup, I have bright green eyes, the color of the most healthy grass in the summer, I also got them from my mother. All my life I've been told i looked like her but could never see the resemblance. I could only dream to be as beautiful as her. I brushed my teeth, and put some very soft pink lip-gloss on. If I do say so my self I looked pretty, but not pretty like the other girls in my school. I had straight white teeth and never needed braces. I went down stairs to greet my dad.

Ever since the accident he could never look at me the same. My grandmother told me it was because when he looked at my face he saw her. I can't help but feel shame and guilt for what I've done to him. I took away his first and only love. the one person who accepted him for who he was. Loved him for every flaw he had. The made the other feel alive, like there was a purpose to life. They made each other strong as if any obstacle each of them faced crumble right before their eyes. I wouldnt have been surprised if he resented me for the rest if his life. But he didn't. He took the responsibility of me and my brother head on. He rasied us the best he could.

"Good morning dad,"

"Good morning, Charlie." My full name was Charlotte, but everyone called me Charlie. My mom came up with the nickname.

"Breakfast smells delicious," I complimented.

He smiled. "Sit and eat."

"Where's Carter?" I asked.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "He's still sleeping."

"Those teenagers," I said. Carter was fifteen, and we were three years apart, so I was eighteen and a senior in high school. Carter was still just a freshman.

"I have some news," my dad went on, "that I'd like to discuss over breakfast. I would also like your brother to be here, because its very important, so when you're done eating, could you wake him up please?" Ugh! I forgot its only Thursday. One more day until the weekend.

"Yeah, of course I will." I said

My dad and I had small talk as i ate. When i was finished I went upstairs to wake my brother.

I knocked on his door and he didn't answer so he was probably still asleep. I walked in and called his name a few times. He still didn't wake up so I had to shake him to get him up.

"Carter, you have to get u,p its Thursday, come on"

"Mmmmmmm," he grunted

"Carter get up right now or I'm going to pull this mattress right out from under you!" I said in a stern voice

"Mmmmmmmm," he still grunted.

"Fine then, have it your way," I said and pulled the mattress and he fell right off it. Even though I was a girl, I was still pretty strong from playing volleyball on the school team, as you can see, I was on varsity.

"Hey no fair!" he said

"I told I would."

" Okay, okay I'm up I'm up," he said.

"Good. Now get dressed because breakfast is ready and dad has important news to tell us," I said as I was walking out of him room.

"Fine," he said just before I closed his door. After about twenty minutes Cart came downstairs, and got his plate ready to eat.

"Okay," my dad started," I have gotten promoted!'

" Oh congrats, dad!" I said

"Yeah but, the thing is, if I take this promotion we have to move."

" What!" cater said

" Dad we can't pick up and leave, its March, I mean I graduate in a few months."

"I know, honey, that's why we are going to move during the summer, probably at the end of June."

"Oh, okay."

"Dad, we can't go. I have friends here and a girlfriend. I don't want to go, I won't go!" Carter shouted and t=stood up from the table.

"Carter I know you have friends here, your sister does too, but this job means so much to me. And in La Push was where your mother grew up. Also some of your family lives there, including your grandmother and grandfather and aunts and uncles and even some cousins."

"But dad-"

"No Carter stop it. Dad's job is important. Plus you'll make new friends and so will I. I will miss Katie but I'll have to push through it plus there is such a thing called a phone," I stated. Katie Wilson was my best friend.

"Your sister is right. This decision is final. I'm sorry Carter, but this job is so much better pay, its more than triple of what I'm being payed now."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to school." Carter asked.

"Yeah, you two run along, but Carter your sister is driving," dad said. I didn't have a great car, it was a Nissan ultima, nothing special.

"But I have my permit, all I need is a licensed driver to be in the passenger seat."

"I know, but I prefer that your sister would drive today."

"Fine," Carter grunted, disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2: FInal Goodbyes

_**Three months later.**_

CPOV

Today was moving day. All my clothes were packed and the furniture was already in the moving truck and half way across the country.

Dad had let Katie sleep over last night so I could spend as much time as i could before we had to leave. We've been spending the whole summer together, she doesn't want me to go. The day I told her she cried and almost called my dad, begging him not to make us move. After we talked a while she understood that this was a big career move for him and my brother and I had to be supportive. He had spent the last twelve years raising us and putting aside his wants. It was time for him to do what he wants.

Katie and I spent the whole night talking about the memories we had made over the years. We cried many times knowing that in just twenty four hours, I'd be on the other side of the country and won't see her for a while. When we woke up my dad had surprised us with a whole breakfast buffet. I could tell he was feeling bad about having to take his kids away from their friends. After we finished eating it was time to leave for the airport. Katie was trying not to cry but i could see the rims of her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"You call everyday okay?" her voice started to waver.

"Of course i will."

"You promise?" she said as she stuck out her pinky finger.

"Pinky Promise." She pulled me into the tightest hug. "I'll text too."

As I pulled back I saw the first tear fall from her eye.

"Aw Katie if you cry, I'll start crying and we'll both be a blubbering mess."

That made her start laughing and that turned into crying. Which made me cry.

"Hey just wait until you get your acceptance letters. You could get into Washington College and be right near me."

"Yeah You're right."

Then Dad called from the car saying it was time to leave. Carter was making out with his girlfriend and she was crying. He told he would call every day and that a long distance relationship would work.

I turned back to Katie and we hugged again. Then I got into the car. As we pulled out I waved to her and she waved back and smiled. I waved until I couldn't see her any more. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw my dad was looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I smiled and looked out the window until we got to the airport.

From there, it was all a blur until my dad was waking me up on the plane saying we had arrived to la push. As we left the airport I observed what La Push looked like. It was very cloudy and very green. We got A taxi to go to our new house since my dad hadn't had a chance to get a car. All of La Push was similar to what I first saw when we exited the airport, very cloudy and very green. It didn't take a while to get to our new house. I didn't see many people out and about while we were driving. As we pulled into our drive way i saw There wasn't a neighbor for a few miles.

We pulled up to our new house and I saw that the moving truck was already there. The house itself was very pretty and a decent size.

"How many bedrooms are there?" I asked

"Five bedrooms, Four bathrooms." my dad said with a grin.

There was definitely enough room for us.

"You guys go ahead and explore and I'll start unpacking."

Carter ran towards the house singing some song that was on the radio. I could tell even though he didn't want to move, he was excited to see something new and experience something besides our Connecticut. He was an adventurer, just like mom had been. But just like her, he never looked before he jumped. He never thought of the consequences before he took the risk.

I walked in the foyer and looked around. As i toured the house i couldn't help but think that yes, this house beautiful and yes it seemed homely, but it probably could never be home for me. No place without my mom's cooking or her decorating or even that perfume she wore could ever be right for me. Ever since she died there has been a whole in my heart and I don't think it will ever be filled ever again. I snapped out of the daydream I was having when I heard my brother tear down the stairs running to me. He was laughing. I didn't realize I had started crying until I saw his face fall when he looked at me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I could hear all the worry in his voice.

"Yeah I was just thinking about Katie and how I miss her." I tried to put the biggest smile on my face.

"Oh okay. I was just going to tell you I call the biggest room! You can't have it." He then stuck out his tongue and ran outside to help Dad unpack the furniture. I went upstairs to pick a room. The one i chose was the second one i saw. It was green and white and oddly enough it would match my comforter and almost matched my eyes. _weird, _i thought.

The rest of the night, we unpacked the furniture and rearranged everything to our liking. By the end of the day we were all exhausted and Dad decided to order a pizza. After dinner i decided to go to bed. I showered and got in bed. I rolled around for quite a while but just could't fall asleep. I decided to call Katie because I knew if i had a little taste of home I'd feel better. We talked for quite a while before she said she had to go to sleep because she had to get up early tomorrow. That night I slept better than i had in quite a while and for once, didn't relive the worst day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**Chapter 3: meeting new people**

It was almost the end of July and we all were settling in quite nicely. Carter met some new friends but I haven't yet because I haven't gone out anywhere really. Today I was wearing another pair of skinny jeans and bright green high top converse and a bright green baby doll shirt with a brown belt under my breasts and the sleeves went to my elbows. I wore my hair down and it was straight like always and natural looking makeup and some lip-gloss. I also wore a necklace that I never take of from my mother. It was a locket and on the inside, on the right side was a picture of our whole family. That day I decided to go to the first beach to play my guitar because I was working on a new sing. It was called "The Best Day." It was about my mother. I wrote it when I was fourteen.

I'm Five years old, it getting cold, I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now,

The sky is gold

I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall

But I know you're not scared of anything at all

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm Seven now and don't how my friends could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away

And we talk and window-shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long its gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run

And I had the best day with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs

And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side even when I was wrong

And I love you forgiving me your eyes

For staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say

That I had the best day with you today.

I just finished the song when a volleyball rolled right next to me. I looked up to see where I had come from. I looked up to see the hottest guy ever. He had jet-black hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes. He was wearing no shirt so I could see his six-pack and he was so tall. He was gorgeous.

" hi could you pass me the ball?"

"Umm…. Yeah." I stood up and handed it to him." I'm Charlie, well actually charlotte but my nickname is Charlie," I said as I extended my hand

"I'm Paul." he shook my hand and it was electricity shot through me. I gasped. He just stared at me for a few minutes with his mouth open like an O. I felt whole again, like the whole in my heart was mended.

"Hey, Paul come on! Lets get back to the game!" some one from behind him yelled.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few," he yelled back. "well I have to go it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too."

"Actually, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do u want to come and play?" he asked pointing to the game.

I looked behind him and looked at the net. "Umm…. Sure."

"Great come on," he said. We walked over to where he was playing and there were other guys who looked like Paul the who were playing.

"Guys this is Charlie, well…. Her name is Charlotte but her nickname is Charlie and she's going to play with us. Charlie this is Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady and the girl over there is Leah."

"Hi"

"hey," they all said back.

"So are you good at this game?" Paul asked

"Well…. Yeah I guess."

"Ok good, then you could be on my team. You can also serve if you'd like."

"Ok, sure" so I served the ball and the guys on the other team missed it.

"holy shit! She's good!" Jared said,

"Thanks. I played on varsity back home in Connecticut."

"So you guess your good?" Paul said quoting me.

I shrugged. Then all of the sudden my phone rang. "hello?" it was my dad

"_hi Charlie I cooked dinner and its ready, so I'd like you to come home to eat"_

"Okay, see you in a few. Bye. I have to go because my dad cooked dinner."

"Oh, ok. Can I walk you to your car?" Paul asked. A lot of the guys whistled and said things like "Aww pauly loooooves Charlie." He shot them a look and they stopped but Sam and Jake still had smiled on their faces and were trying not to laugh.

I laughed a little and said, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Ok"

He walked me my car and said "Oh my god. Your car is fricken' awesome!."

'Thanks," I said with a smile on my face. I opened the door but I didn't get in, I wasn't quite ready to leave paul. I look at him and he smiled.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked. Aww how sweet he wants to see me again!

"Sure. Here, I'll give you my number." At that point he smile only got wider. I pulled out a pen and was trying to find a piece of paper when he said, "here use my arm."

I giggled a little and wrote my cell number on his arm." There. I hope you call me tomorrow," I said hoping not to sound too desperate.

"Of course I'll call a beautiful lady like you." I blushed and he laughed. Then before I got in to my car I stretched up onto my tippy toes to kiss him on hi cheek. Then it was his turn to blush.

"Bye," I said

"bye."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

hey guys sorry for the wait. I'm having a brain block and i can't think of what should happen next. you all are probably think ing "oh she's a writer, she should know what going to happen next." yea and thats probably true. so anyway i'll try and think of something for this next chapter. but if you have any suggestions, please tell me!!!

with love,

Elissa


End file.
